


Good Luck

by WISEDUCKY



Series: To Be Young And In Love [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WISEDUCKY/pseuds/WISEDUCKY
Summary: "Good luck Schuyler. Good fucking luck."Angelica watched Burr walk away and immediately felt fear invade her chest. Angelica allowed her eyes to veer to the conference room where she could see a busy Alexander Hamilton typing and talking to a group of employees as though it was the last time he would ever be able to.Fuck. What did she get herself into.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Series: To Be Young And In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196948
Kudos: 2





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the last two parts of this series you already know what I'm about to say. If you haven't I'm gonna say it again for good measure. Hello and welcome to the third update of To Be Young And In Love. Now I know I've updated twice this week and that may be annoying to some of you but oh well. The reason I'm updating so frequently is that I've already written a couple of chapters of this series and I don't really see the point in not posting them and I also have zero patience so yeah. I'm sure your bored of hearing me talk or write(I'm not sure) so I'm just going to stop. As always feel free to leave comments and kudos and enjoy the story.

Angelica forgot how much she hated Mondays. She hated Mondays even when she had nothing to but enjoy life but now that she was involuntarily working she just hated them even more. When Angelica woke up at the ungodly hour of 6:00am she had to afford herself at least 30 minutes to search her closet for her work clothes that she hadn't worn in a very long time. Once Angelica was able to uncover her old black pencil skirt and matching blouse Angelica quite literally crawled to her bathroom. She pulled her hair into a low bun leaving a few stray hairs to frame her face and went with a simple, safe makeup look she knew she looked good in due to the fact she would be surrounded by judgmental young adults and older adults who had very strong, judgemental opinions.

After making herself look presentable Angelica sat on her couch and decided to call her friends while she waited for her ride Thomas Jefferson. Because Angelica's parents were only paying for her essentials she was no longer able to splurge on Ubers and Taxis so she had to turn to another one of her exes. Angelica didn't believe in the higher being known as god but if he or she did exist she had to thank them for making all of her exes her best friends. Almost all of them , except for John Church but we don't talk about phone rang three times before Theadoisa answered.

"Hello."

"Hey , Angelica I heard the news."

"How. It literally happened two days ago."

"Abigail told me."

Angelica sighed.

"How did she find out?"

"Your dad told her dad and her dad told her."

"This is fucking great. Now everyone knows about my personal problems. My therapist and I will have a fun time dissecting that emotional package."

Theodosia couldn't help but laugh at her friend's dramatic personality.

"Ange I'm sure it'll be found. Your dad will try to teach you a lesson and then he'll give up

because of your stubbornness. Remember what it was like to ground you in highschool."

Angelica smiled fondly at the memories of sneaking out of the house to go to parties.

"Yeah, I remember."

"See it'll be okay. Go to work for a few weeks, kick ass and then forget about it."

Angelica nodded but was interrupted by the honking of a car. Angelica leaned forward to look out of her window and saw Jefferson impatient waiting.

"I got to go Theo."

"Okay, remember kick ass girl."

Angelica grinned and hung up the phone. Angelica gathered her briefcase that had been gifted to her a few birthdays ago, her flats and her unneeded resume considering she had already landed the job against her will.

Once she was downstairs on the sidewalk she let Jefferson drive up to her because she was high maintenance and knew that he would walk over a road of legos for her. Angelica swung open the expensive car door and was greeted by a familiar smile.

"Hey Angel."

"Hi Tom."

Angelica threw her stuff in the back before she sat in the front.

"So are you ready for your first day of labor."

Angellica couldn't help but roll her eyes

"It's not Labor. It's work."

"You're being forced to work. Sounds like labor to me."

"I hate you Jefferson."

"I love you to Schuyler."

A few minutes of teasing passed before Thomas pulled in front of the Schuyler law building and sat a little straighter with a new serious expression.

"You know you could always move in with me."

Angelica sadly smiled.

"Thomas I love you and you know this but we've already seen what happens when we live together."

"But Angelica I've changed. I've become a better person."

"That's the problem, you were never the problem. I was"

Thomas looked down at his feet in disappointment. Angelica leaned in and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Angelica."

"I know you do Tom.I know"

Angelica got out of the car and waved as Thomas Jefferson pulled away.

When Angelica stepped into the office she immediately spotted a receptionist and a small barely legible sign that said "Wait for service before entering office."

Angelica huffed and sat in one of the very uncomfortable leather chairs that her father insisted on furnishing all of his offices with. The office she had been assigned to was the original Schuyler Law Firm that her grandfather had founded. It had been a fairly successful business under his care but it was her father that was responsible for it's now huge success. Her father was a natural born businessman. Angelica looked around at the portrait of her Grandfather that Philip had hung up in the nostalgic lobby. Her eyes then averted to the smooth tile floors that she remembered sliding on as a child. Angelica enjoyed accompanying her father to work when she was younger and she ever remembered wanting to work with him as a child but as she grew older she realized that she could never seem to meet her fathers standard so she eventually just gave up trying to be the perfect daughter. But it seemed that it wasn't the most foolproof plan considering she was being forced to work in the very place she wanted to leave.

Angelica tapped her painted fingernails over the briefcase impatiently. Angelica wasn't a particularly patient person. She couldn't stand still for more than 15 minutes and she had been waiting for more than 30. After more time passed Angelica realized that the receptionist was not going to voluntarily call her up so she would have to make the trip to the desk herself. She walked up to see a woman who wore a tag with the name Stacy and seemed to be in her late 40's and miserable. She was crouched over and typing so slow that Angelica wanted to hop over the desk and finished writing whatever she was for her

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but I've been waiting for an hour and I need to see Mr. Hamilton -"

Angelica was cut off before she could finish.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh no."

" Then you have to wait just like everybody else."

Angelica looked behind her and saw that she was the only one in the lobby.

"But there's nobody else here."

"Look lady I could write down your name and I'll call you when Mr. Hamilton is ready"

Angelica nodded and put on her best innocent voice.

"Okay. That sounds just wonderful."

"Whatever, what's your name?"

Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler."

And at that moment this woman could see that her life was in danger.

"Oh my god. Miss Schuyler, I am so sorry. Please don't wait just go right in."

"Are you sure you said I had to wait and I don't want to cause trouble?"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I was uhh joking haha surprise."

"Okay, then I guess I'll just walk in. Oh, and by the way Stacy you need to work on your jokes they suck."

Stacy's jaw practically hit the ground and Angelica just let her wallow in regret and the fear of losing her job.

When Angelica walked into the actual office part of the building she could only describe what she saw as chaos. Everyone was printing something, typing something running papers from cynical to cubical like their life depended on it. Angelica suddenly felt very unsure of herself. Here she was standing in a building full of people as smart if not smarter than her with the same Ivy League education. The only difference between her and everyone else was their determination and her lack of. They all seemed to have their lives together while her's was barely being held together with tape. If it was up to her Angelica would've left or even stayed in her thoughts just a little longer but it seemed that the Schuyler Law Office waits for no one.

"Well, well well. If it isn't Angelica Schuyler."

Angelica spun around to come face to face with the one and only Aaron Burr. The pair had met in her first year of college but didn't see him much after due to the fact that he graduated in two years and she graduated in three.

"What the hell are you doing here."

"I got a job."

"Uh-huh. As what? You never did strike me as the "shove democracy down the throats of others" type of lawyer."

"I'm Hamilton's new personal assistant."

Burr's eyes went wide and before Angelica could even register what this expression meant he burst out Laughing.

"Oh god! Oh my god! Angelica, I am so sorry for you."

Once he was done he wiped the moisture from his eyes. He sighed and patted Angelica's shoulder.

"Good luck Schuyler. Good fucking luck."

Angelica watched Burr walk away and immediately felt fear invade her chest. Angelica allowed her eyes to veer to the conference room where she could see a busy Alexander Hamilton typing and talking to a group of employees as though it was the last time he would ever be able to.

Fuck. What did she get herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> What'd did you guys think? I know that this was a really short chapter but I wanted somewhat of a smooth segway into Angelica's and Alexander's introduction so that's why this chapter was so uneventful. Hopefully, you guys still liked it and are interested in what comes next


End file.
